


you say we're just friends

by shuanime



Series: random prompts on my cc ask i decided to write [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Ex Sex, Fluff, M/M, Or so they keep saying they are, Post-Break Up, Sexual Tension, Smut, They're friends?, Top Yoon Jeonghan, ex sex is such a fun tag ao3 recommended it that's not on me, have a nice day :D, i'll save u the trouble by tagging the following:, taking it slow and miserably failing at it, that shall be resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: but friends don't know the way you taste





	1. call my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrabbit/gifts).

> HELLO am back from the dead! Here's a two-part smth. :D :D :D i love you, ya nasty yoonhong smut enthusiast!
> 
> this prompt was from angelrabbit !! hewwo!! YOU SAID ONE SHOT but this isn't done dkfgklfgkl the smut part is to follow, but it's been stuck on my laptop for a whole week now and i gotta let this out. mwa!
> 
> " a oneshot au of 윤홍 inspired by the song señorita were the lyrics is 
> 
> "You say we're just friends  
But friends don't know the way you taste"  
"Ooh, when your lips undress me  
Hooked on your tongue  
Ooh love, your kiss is deadly  
Don't stop"
> 
> i hope someone out there write something like this, syempre "
> 
> ALSO UNBETA-ED so hehe if u see typos or wrong stuff yell at me in the comments mwa mwa

***

“So, you’re not coming?”

Jeonghan lazily drawls out, slumping gracefully on Jisoo’s bed. Gracefully, because that’s how Jeonghan functions, that’s how he was programmed by the gods. He’s grace and beauty and power and vigor as opposed to Jisoo’s uneasy and fiddly.

He’s not even supposed to be here, in Jisoo’s apartment. He just moved out and it’s as if he’s still one with Jisoo’s bed.

He finds it surprising they’re still friends.

“No,” Jisoo sighs. “I really don’t want to get drunk tonight.”

“Well, that’s new.”

There it is again. The smile—Jeonghan’s smile. That smile that speaks too much about Jisoo himself. The smile that knows he’s holding back, and he’s doing a bad job trying to hide it. The smile that makes him want to either beg the older to touch him or hide in embarrassment.

He chooses the latter, opting to shake his head and bury his face in his hands.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m exhausted.”

Jeonghan stands, with a groan that suggest he’s standing from his very comfortable supine position so Jisoo must feel honored as it is an act done for his deliverance, and he makes his way to Jisoo’s pathetic figure seated on the chair of his study. He brings a hand to the younger’s nape, stroking him like one would to a cat.

It’s supposed to be a comforting gesture; and it would be, if this was ages ago when Jisoo only ever saw Jeonghan as a buddy and not as the irresistible man that he is today.

If this was a time _way_ before their breakup.

As always, Jisoo restrains himself, wills himself not to purr or even lean to the warmth like he used to.

He doesn’t want to make Jeonghan feel uncomfortable.

They’re friends.

“You sure, baby?” Jeonghan says, sounding worried. “It won’t be fun without you there.”

Jisoo gives him a tight-lipped smile. “I’m sure it will be fun with all the boys there. Mingyu promised the group chat that he’ll get Chan super wasted tonight. It’ll be fine.”

Jeonghan only raises a brow at how ridiculous that sounded.

“_Okay_,” he exhales stubbornly, finally hearing himself. “Maybe not exactly _fine_. But it will be _fun_.”

“I don’t know,” Jeonghan says after a thought. “I don’t really want to be there if you aren’t.”

“Oh, c’mon. You love drinking more than anything.”

“Never more than you.”

His heart stops at that and his ears swelter. Lucky for him, he mastered the art of hiding feelings, so, on-the-spot, he can camouflage his discompose as something sheer.

“Liar.” Jisoo clears his throat in an attempt to lower his pitch. “I’ve seen you make-out with a bottle of vodka.”

Jeonghan snickers with a satisfied look on his face.

“I’ll stay here,” the older declares. “Wouldn’t want you to be lonely without me.”

Jisoo gasps, crossing his arms on his chest and raising a brow at that ridiculous statement. “Excuse me. I’m completely fine without you. Competent. Unremarkable.”

“_Unremarkable_?”

“D-Did I stutter?”

Jeonghan chuckles lightly, thumb rubbing Jisoo’s cheek, leaving a trail of fire on the path of skin. “You don’t mean that. You need me.”

Jisoo pauses for a second, thinking of a witty come-back, but the word _unremarkable_ is the current extent of his wits. He’s just really exhausted and he could use a nap.

He settles for yielding just this moment.

“Okay, fine,” Jisoo sighs. “I’m so lost without you, thou great redeemer.”

Jeonghan takes him by the hand and guides him to the bed, settling them so they’re lying comfortably together. Jeonghan tucks an arm under his head, face buried in Jisoo’s nape. Jisoo tries to stiffen, to at least feel alarmed at the obvious occurrence that he’s cuddling with his ex-boyfriend, tries to accept that in some people’s books, he’s probably a whore now.

But it doesn’t really matter if he’s a whore or not (yes, it does—it concerns his mother) since all that rushes through his veins are comfort and peace and care and longing.

A shit load of longing.

With his overthinking, his heartbeat quickens but he quickly shuts it up by internally screaming: _Delusional! He’s never gonna do anything with you._

Well… At least not anymore.

But that’s not entirely true, if he’s being honest, because as much as Jisoo is an airhead at times, and he has had trouble reading hints and signs, he’s not that much of a dense being to not _feel_ anything. Especially if it’s from the only man he ever tried to settle down with.

Sure, he notices.

The tender brush of his fingertips on the short hairs of his nape.

The lingering gazes that melt him when he’s across the room.

The hand that never seem to leave its grip on his thigh for as long as it can help.

Have he mentioned they’ve broken up? A few months ago. But he hopes Jeonghan will do something.

_Touch me, goddammit! _

Jisoo pays attention more than he should. He does so because everything—the playful smile playing on Jeonghan’s lips, the sly winks whenever the older is warning him of another mischievous act, the obscene way his tongue wets his lips as he looks at Jisoo with hunger in his eyes—makes him burn, insides engulfed in blue, blood-curdling fire that eats his sanity.

And if not for the littlest ounce of self-restraint that he has, he will succumb again to the lust that is Yoon Jeonghan.

Hell, he will beg for it. Over and over, given another chance.

_Oh, don’t be absurd_, a voice in his head startles him. A voice that sounds awfully identical to Morgan Freeman’s. _It was you who broke up with him. _

As much as it hurts to admit, Morgan Freeman is right.

In his defense, the break up _was_ called for. One moment they were together, the next they were gone.

Before he knows it, he’s in bed with his ex-boyfriend spooning him, the warmth of the older’s chest against his back channeling a whopping load of unresolved desire in Jisoo.

“Let’s get breakfast tomorrow,” Jeonghan murmurs against his skin, slotting Jisoo’s body against him tighter. “You know, as _friends_.”

“Y-Yeah,” Jisoo nods as best he could. “Of course. Friendly breakfast.”

A laugh escapes Jeonghan’s increasingly sleepy being. “When did we get this awkward?”

“I don’t know—we broke up months ago and instead of moving on, we’re canoodling on my bed. I’m just as confused as you are.”

“Canoodling?”

“_Really_?” Jisoo scoffs. “Really, Jeonghan?”

“What?”

“I point out our dysfunctional fellowship, and all you heard was my use of the word _canoodling_?”

“Wha—_Fellowship_? Since when is this a scholarship program?”

“Stop,” Jisoo groans in frustration, hand swatting Jeonghan’s arm snaked around his waist. “_Fellowship_ because when we broke up, we agreed this isn’t a relationship anymore, so _fellowship_—like… friendly companionship.”

“Relax,” Jeonghan says, and maybe Jisoo imagined it but he felt someone sniff the back of his head, and Jeonghan sure is, conveniently, the only one attached to his back right now. “I’m just kidding. And yes—_fellowship_, _canoodling_… you’re so hot when you use your big boy words.”

Huffy and short-tempered, Jisoo tries to elbow Jeonghan on the ribs, but the man hugs incredibly tight, so he decides to look back instead to maybe shoot him a glare of warning… of some sort.

That action turns out to be a stupid one, unsurprisingly enough. He’s met face to face with an angel. How is he going to not want to jump him now?

He’s being fucking cheesy, but screw that. Yoon Jeonghan is a man carved from alabaster. _Does he even have pores?_

“You’re staring,” Jeonghan whispers, with that boyish smile of his and hot breath tickling Jisoo’s nose. His breath smells like mint and… Jeonghan. “What, you wanna get back together?”

Jisoo sneers with a cringe and turns back around because his heart is starting to try to escape his thoracic cavity and his cheeks feel like hot coals under the grill.

“You wish,” Jisoo says, grabbing the arm on his waist and pulling it tighter around him—a gesture that can only be blamed on the fact that Jeonghan caught him off guard with that question and he’s now desperate to express all the feelings he has.

So he tightens the hug and snuggles his back closer to Jeonghan’s front because he wants to be closer and leech off more warmth.

(When you’re annoyed with someone you find devilishly attractive, you just have this urge to cuddle with them to death.)

But as he tries to get closer, his ass practically (and unintentionally, gosh—get off his back) _dry humps_ what seems to be…a trouser python.

An action that can only be derived as an attempt to grind against the latter.

Oh, boy.

_Hong Jisoo, you never do anything right, do you?_

_Yes, Morgan Freeman. I never do anything right._

“Since we’re already cuddling, let’s try something else,” Jeonghan says in his ear and it tickles. It makes the hairs on his nape and arms rise and his erection call dibs on the blood supply of his body. If the stiffy nestled in between his butt cheeks is anything to go by, it’s not just him who’s feeling… _the naughty_.

It makes him feel a tad guilty, but hey, Santa has long before hated his guts, anyway, what difference does it make if he’s feeling the naughty?

When he doesn’t respond quick enough, Jeonghan grazes his teeth on his ear lobe, sending Jisoo in a frenzy of _What the fuck?_ and _Fuck me!_ in less than a second.

“What do you say? Sex… as friends?”

***

“You weren’t there last night,” Minghao sighs exaggeratedly, chin propped by a hand. “Mingyu concocted a sinner mixture of toxic substances, and Chan threw up on Jihoon. They’ve declared war on the group chat.”

“That sounds fun, but I was too tired from all the… stuff.”

Minghao stares at him with an unreadable expression that says the way Jisoo waves his hand dismissively is utterly suspicious. “Mhm. Jeonghan-hyung, too. Missing in action.”

Jisoo feels small under the gaze. “Oh, yeah? Wonder why.”

“Wonder why indeed,” the younger says after a knowing click of his tongue, drawling his words as if they’re to emphasize a certain phenomenon.

It’s one of the times when he’d prefer hanging out with Mingyu or Seungcheol, friends that aren’t keen enough to notice when something is out of proportion. Maybe Jihoon and Vernon, too, those who simply don’t care enough to be bothered.

Alas, Minghao is the only free person from their circle who’s kind enough to have tea with him. It’s also worth noting that Minghao is the _only person_ from their group of friends that is actually willing to accompany him on his daily scheduled afternoon tea and scones. He’s really not in the position to complain.

The other guys think tea is lame.

Jisoo thinks they’re all buffoons.

He brings the rim of his teacup to his lips, sipping slowly and savoring the calming chamomile with his pinky raised for all the tea-haters to see.

“So, how was sex with Jeonghan-hyung last night?”

He chokes on his beverage, feeling the scalding tea water invade all the fragile stuff down the back of his throat, creeping up his breathing holes.

If you’ve ever had milk or cola come out of your nose, and it hurt your sinuses more than Satan spearing your nostrils with his pitchfork of hell repeatedly, imagine the scene with piping hot tea.

“_Qwhaft_—” Jisoo sputters, nose dripping and tea dribbling on his chin. Dear gods, it burns.

So much for pinky raising.

“_Hat aw you fasking!?”_

Minghao leers at him with disgust written all over his face, but he hands him a napkin anyway because Minghao is well-mannered.

Now that he’s on his death bed and he has a split second of his life flashing before his eyes, he can deduce that if he’s really with Mingyu or Seungcheol during this time, they won’t let him live. They’ll will be merciless with photos and nicknames.

And they won’t offer napkins, those Neanderthals.

“Damn,” Minghao says, looking grossed out by Jisoo’s tea face and not by the fact that it was caused by an inquiry about the latter’s sex life with his ex-boyfriend. “It was a harmless question. You’re so dramatic.”

“What are you even—“ Jisoo sucks in a raucous breath, trying to get his breathing back on the right track. “How do you even come to that?”

“Well, you were both not there last night. And Jeonghan-hyung never misses out on getting wasted even when you two were together. And although you’re not radiating the after-sex glow, that could just be because you had sex with your ex; that’s never a glow-y moment. And you look too guilty.”

Jisoo thinks he’s unbelievable. “I do _not_ look guilty.”

“Jisoo-hyung, I can tell when you’re annoyed, sleepy, guilty, or when you want me to praise you for taking out my trash when I never even asked you to. You’re like an open book.”

“We didn’t do it, okay?” Jisoo says as he lightly flicks the balled napkin onto the table. “We broke up, so that means anything like that is off the table. I don’t get to have benefits after breaking up with him.”

Minghao hums. “You’re right. You shouldn’t be an asshole, but too bad for if you aren’t getting it. I heard sex with exes are amazing.”

Jisoo just shoots him a glare, and Minghao smiles all goofy, taunting him with a look that says: _Did I lie?_

So what if they didn’t have sex?

(Not even as friends, to Jisoo’s disappointment.)

“It’s bad enough that we’re not together anymore. Don’t make it awkward.”

“Come to think of it,” Minghao scrunches his nose. “You never told anyone why you broke up.”

Here it is. The question he had been trying to avoid.

And Minghao asked it so casually while the other boys are going around and about just to _not_ touch the topic.

“It’s not a big deal,” Jisoo says, rehearsed and on the script. Just the way Jeonghan and him talked about. “Things were just going too fast.”

“For?”

“Huh?”

Minghao crosses his legs, as if bracing himself for a long talk. Jisoo hopes it ends soon.

“Going too fast for who? Him? You?”

That takes him by surprise.

“O-Oh…” Jisoo trails off.

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

The knowing smile on Minghao’s face feels restricting, suffocating. Jisoo doesn’t like being reminded of his stupidity.

“Yes. It was all too fast for me.”

But he’s not anything if not honest.

“Say,” Minghao pries, unable to stop himself since he’s in the middle of a giant scoop which will be announced in a separate group chat where Jisoo and Jeonghan’s presence are not welcome because they are the subject of eleven grown ass men’s thirst for gossip. “What was too fast? I mean, I don’t think the sex was too fast because I clearly remember the day you lost your virginity to him. You were all pink like a peach and limping like the man I ran over with my car. And after that, you fucked like rabbits. I remember you once blew him in Seungcheol-hyung’s closet. The walls are thin, you know, or should I say the _closet wood_ was thin—”

“Shush! All right, I get it! And no, it wasn’t that,” Jisoo frantically tries to silence him by shoving a scone in his mouth.

It’s a yummy scone anyway, so Jisoo isn’t being too mean.

Minghao chews the scone before talking because he’s _that_ well-mannered. “Well if not sex—”

“Stop broadcasting it! It’s not about the frickle frackle!”

He’s met with disbelief in Minghao’s face. “Excuse me—the _what_?”

“It’s not about the frickle frackle. Gods, why do you only ever think about that?”

“Frickle fra—okay. Whatever,” Minghao says. “If not about the You-Know-What, then what was too fast?”

Maybe Jisoo’s red face could be attributed to the way Minghao makes everything about sex and not the fact that the mere thought of doing it again with Jeonghan makes him feel hot.

“I don’t know!” Jisoo rubs a palm on his face. “We were cuddling after frackling, and he just said the _L word_ out of nowhere.”

The look on Minghao’s friend is priceless. He looks shocked for a moment, but then an emotion crosses his face and it looks like it’s bordering distress.

Jisoo hopes he’s not upset.

“That’s it!?”

Okay, fuck. He’s upset.

“Don’t yell at me! That’s what happened, what can I do about it?”

“Jisoo-hyung,” Minghao starts, voice dripping with disappointment. “I can’t even stress enough now dumb you look to me right now.”

Jisoo gasps, offended. “That’s not nice!”

“_You’re_ not nice! The poor man dropped the _L word_, and you, of all people, should know that he doesn’t just tell anyone that.”

“Well, what could I have done differently?” Jisoo’s stress levels are rising equal with Minghao’s increasing voice. “We’ve only been dating for three months. Like you said, he doesn’t throw the word around, so I figured that meant a lot for him. And I’m not… I wasn’t ready.”

He feels as small as his voice suddenly. Like everything is too big and too much for him. He’s going to be crushed.

“I’ve never had anyone to drop the L word for as well. I couldn’t comprehend the situation then. I don’t know what the L word stands for. And even ‘til now, I’m lost.”

The best thing about Minghao aside from (Jisoo’s not going to lie) his amazing looks and abundance in talent, is that he actually tries to help. You don’t even have to ask him. He just helps when he can… and maybe mock you on his free time.

If friends can be auctioned, this fella would get the highest bidder.

Likewise if sarcastic monkeys can be auctioned off.

Minghao clicks his tongue after a bit of thought. “Jisoo-hyung, I’m gonna ask you a question and you’re going to answer as quick as you can. Don’t even think.”

“Like fast talk?”

“Exactly.”

He feels suspicious, but he wants to hear the question. “Alright,” Jisoo says, slapping the table with his palm as if he’s in a pub with outlaws as friends and not the fancy, opulent Xu Minghao. “Go on.”

The younger leans in. Between the two of them are the eyes of the amused employee of the tea shop, watching them converse. “Do you love him?”

It takes Jisoo a second.

And another.

And another.

And anoth—

“That’s cheating! You’re thinking!”

Jisoo rolls his eyes with a grunt. “I don’t know., okay!?"

“Ugh. You’re the worst.”

“I know. I’m shit,” Jisoo admits. “You have no idea how scared I am right now.”

“Scared of what?” If Minghao notices the vulnerability in his voice, he’s ignoring it and not treating Jisoo like an incapable person. Jisoo is grateful for that. “He loves you, doesn’t he? A great man like Yoon Jeonghan loves you. He’s all yours.”

Jisoo averts his eyes to the table. “Just—I’m scared I’ll lead him on for nothing. I mean I felt something close to the L word, but I’ve never said that to anyone in my life, so what do_ I_ know?”

“Well, you better move quick,” Minghao says, leaning back on his chair and shaking his head. “Someone else might see the greatness in him. Someone who could say the L word and actually mean it. It’s not gonna be long before Jeonghan-hyung finds someone who can L word him more than he _thinks_ you can.”

Jisoo remains silent as he lets the younger’s words sink in.

“Stop fooling around with your ex, Jisoo-hyung. You're smarter than that." Minghao's eyes tell him the younger is genuinely concerned. Jisoo doesn't know why, but he suddenly feels nervous. Minghao reaches across the table for his hand and continues, "Start letting him know where you stand in each other’s lives before it’s too late.”


	2. i'll be coming for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the smut!! softcore because i'm having crack fluff feels hihihi
> 
> <3 enjoy

***

He’s not about to be late.

Jisoo hates being late.

When he graduated in high school, he won the Most Punctual Award because he comes to school at 5:45 A.M. and class didn’t start until 8:00 A.M. The principal noticed, the school guards noticed—he’s a pretty big deal back then. The earliest bird.

(It’s mostly because he had no choice but to commute earlier than everyone else before the traffic gets worse (he hates being late—case in point), but it was _his_ dedication that brought him that award. With that said, stay in school, kids!)

And Minghao’s words really stirred up the anxious cauldron he has kept hidden somewhere. Everything is now moving even faster and he’s racing with time. Nope. Not gonna be late. Not a chance.

The afternoon is going particularly slow, though. It isn’t skating by like usual; he has time to think and, eventually, act. Jeonghan is just lounging horizontally on his leather couch, flipping through the television channels in the hopes of landing on a nice show to fall asleep to the sound of. Also, they just had lunch, and Jisoo’s drying the dishes while a certain _someone_ chooses to lie around.

They had spaghetti—a subtle brag Jisoo can’t help but throw around.

He cooked!

_A full belly of Jisoo’s Spaghetti really makes you drowsy_, he hums quietly to himself.

“I heard that,” Jeonghan pipes up from the couch.

Jisoo feel his cheeks get warm. Damn, he got caught. “Mind your own business.”

“Maybe I will,” Jeonghan says as he peeks and pats the narrow space next to him on the couch. “C’mere, so I can mind you.”

Jisoo finishes drying the rest of the forks, takes off his little frilly yellow apron (Jeonghan likes to call it that) and makes his way to where his _friend_ is.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Jisoo notes, one knee propping onto the cushion as Jeonghan tries to wiggle to free up space.

Jeonghan grins up at him, looking particularly drowsy. “I just got fed, and now I’m getting hugs.”

“Pushing your luck.”

“Hey, it fell on my lap. Am I supposed to ignore it?”

_It_ being the handful of Jisoo’s ass that is now being fondled by a sly hand.

Jisoo removes the hand from his rump with a slight roll of the eyes, gently slotting himself next to the ever clever man who just groped him… probably as a friend, too.

His head falls naturally on Jeonghan’s bicep, and Jeonghan’s free arm automatically find its way around his waist, keeping him securely cozied up with a little space on the edge of the couch just so he wouldn’t fall.

(Although Jeonghan is pretty sure Jisoo won’t fall from the couch. He’s slim enough to fit in the narrow space. He made a mental note that as soon as they get back together, he’ll feed Jisoo more.)

Jisoo takes the remote to take the job of lazily flipping through television channels because when they fall into a comfortable silence, he’d need something to fiddle with.

Seven channels later and a few push of the volume button to change the volume 24 to a 20 because the non-zero number made him feel queasy, Jisoo feels Jeonghan’s arm on his waist tighten, and his bottom shift just right against what he would think is the older’s member. A hand slips into his sweatpants, too, grabbing at a cheek.

Seriously?

He shouldn’t have taken the remote if he knew Jeonghan would need something to fiddle with, too.

“Hannie,” Jisoo reprimands but makes no move to stop the other. “Friends don’t grope each other like that.”

“Friends don’t cuddle like this.”

“Uh? I cuddle with Chan like this. I cuddle with anyone who wants to cuddle like this.”

“You mean to say you cuddle with Chan, and anyone who wants to cuddle with unresolved sexual tension and feelings that are in a state of uncertainty?”

Jisoo looks back at him for a second before surrendering to a shrug and a sigh and then going back to the TV. “Okay. You win.”

Jeonghan lets out a small _Whoopee!_ and proceeds to knead the ass cheek on his hand.

Maybe it’s getting too hot in there because Jisoo seems to be feeling a little warm. It’s a sunny afternoon, so it must be that. Yet he also can’t seem to ignore Jeonghan’s palm, smoothing on his rear, sliding over his back, fingers rubbing soft circles over the fabric of his shirt.

The television looks particularly useless and Jisoo finds himself closing his eyes at the sensation.

“Ha—Hannie…”

Jeonghan’s lips are distinctly near his ear, slightly touching his earlobe and sending a chill down his spine. When he speaks, his breath feels both warm and cool and maybe, just maybe—after all these eventuality, he’s losing his mind.

“What do you want, Shua?” The older hikes up his shirt and lets a hand rest on the soft skin of his back. “I’ll give you everything.”

And he doesn’t know what prompted him to moan. It could be the way Jeonghan cups his bottom again with a message of possessiveness. Or maybe it’s the way Jeonghan sounded when he said the words _I’ll give you everything._

_Just come back to me _lies suspended in the air. Jisoo can practically feel and taste the unspoken words. Crisp and bitter and longing and in pain.

“I want y-you…” Jisoo says. Even in a haze, he’s aware and he wants. And he lets himself want. “I want you, Hannie. I swear I do.”

Jeonghan doesn’t speak. He doesn’t ask him whys or what ifs like Jisoo would. He doesn’t question it. Instead, he presses a small kiss on the back of Jisoo’s head—so small and so gently that Jisoo feels his eyes well up with tear he has been suppressing since the breakup.

“Thank you,” is all Jeonghan says, voice choked up.

It breaks Jisoo to hear him like this.

“Anything you want,” Jeonghan adds. “Everything.”

Wordlessly, Jisoo turns his head to meet Jeonghan in a kiss that is earnest and brimming with words better left unsaid. He opens his mouth just in time Jeonghan thrusts his tongue, and Jisoo feels a certain familiarity from the warmth of Jeonghan’s lips against his, from the taste and the caress of his ex-lover. One of Jeonghan’s hands snakes its way from under the shirt on his back to the expanse of Jisoo’s chest, fingers toying lightly on the nubs, making Jisoo arch his back from the touch.

_Stay as friends_, Jisoo internally snorts as he slips off his sweatpants. _Well, that got old quick._

“How do you want to do this?” Jeonghan asks, voice muffled by him mouthing at Jisoo’s cheek.

The question is met with a whine, forcing Jeonghan to decide on his own and just help Jisoo slip off pieces after pieces of his clothing.

Jisoo feels oddly irritated by the garments on him, and he practically rips his shirt, trying to get it off his skin. It’s getting hotter by the minute and he wishes he’s not so annoyed because he’s starting to sweat, and while it’s sexy when Jeonghan sweat, it’s just icky when he’s the one having it. Why must the sun be so high up on this afternoon? Couldn’t it have waited after they made love?

“Baby, relax,” Jeonghan patiently says, pressing soothing kisses on his nape. “Breathe slow. We’re taking it slow, right? Isn’t slow what you wanted?”

Jisoo nods, throat parched. “Yeah. You’re right. Slow.”

Jeonghan hums in acknowledgement as he lets Jisoo take off his shirt properly. Jisoo sighs when he feels the humid air touch his skin, and ironically, it feels cooling. He’s naked and bare on a hot day and it’s refreshing.

Also, now that it’s sinking in, he’s the only one fully naked between the two of them.

He tries to turn around to make an attempt to take Jeonghan’s clothes off, but Jeonghan’s arm keeps him in place. He remains lying on his side on the couch while Jeonghan spoons him close from behind. Jisoo makes a noise of protest and wiggles around to let the other know he’s trying to face him, but Jeonghan doesn’t relent. He holds him in place and mouths at Jisoo’s exposed shoulder instead.

“Let me look at you.” Jisoo breathes out little gasps when he feels Jeonghan leave open-mouthed kisses on his skin.

Jeonghan only murmurs gibberish, intently focused on the shoulder he’s currently devouring.

Jisoo whines when he feels the older suck, knowing he’s leaving a mark again. The first mark—and clearly not the last judging by the way he moves along on other patches of skin, sucking one mark after another.

“Hannie, take off your clothes, too,” Jisoo says.

Jeonghan doesn’t listen. He brings two fingers to Jisoo’s mouth, pressing down on the soft plump lower lip.

Automatically, Jisoo opens his mouth and draws the fingers in. He takes the fingers with his tongue, generously coating it with saliva and reveling in the feeling of having something inside him.

“Let me take care of you,” Jeonghan mutters to his ear. “I love you.”

Jisoo can only furrow his brows and whine his neediness through a mouthful of skilled fingers.

And while Jisoo is busy suckling and slurping at the digits, Jeonghan takes the younger’s hardened cock in his free hand. It’s red and hot and upright, leaking so much on Jisoo’s navel. Gently, he strokes it lightly, and immediately, Jisoo arches his back away from his.

“You’re pent up,” Jeonghan comments.

Jisoo lets the fingers slip from his mouth so he can answer. “You’re the first and last to touch me like this.”

Those words gives Jeonghan something to hold onto. Jisoo was a virgin when he first shared a passionate night with him. Oddly enough, he feels an odd sense of pride and protectiveness in his chest when he says, “As it should be.”

At that, Jisoo whimpers and tries to buckle his hips into the loose hold Jeonghan has on his member. Jeonghan sees this and smirks at how cute the younger is when he gets impatient. He hold Jisoo in place with a tight grip and lets go of the erection in his hand.

Jisoo is about to complain at the loss of contact, but Jeonghan is quick to bring his fingers to Jisoo’s ass after raising his leg up. It’s a bit uncomfortable—spooning with his leg lightly raised and a hand in between his ass cheeks, but Jisoo will manage. He wants this more than he wants to do it on a _real_ bed.

Jeonghan kneads the soft skin once, twice, and slips his fingers over the rim of the sphincter, lightly ghosting them over it and feeling the ridges on his fingertips.

Jisoo moans quietly, stomach tense in anticipation. He can’t see what Jeonghan is doing behind him. He can only push his head against the older’s bicep beneath his head, acting as his pillow, and at the same time, balance himself so he doesn’t fall off the couch.

Falling off a couch—that wouldn’t be sexy.

Jisoo imagines it for a second. Just to confirm.

Nope. Not sexy.

Jeonghan gets surprised when he comes in contact with slick.

“You prepared for this,” Jeonghan states even though he intends to ask. If Jisoo can turn around, he’ll probably see his stupid face looking… well, handsome. But stupid.

“Yeah,” Jisoo says with his eyes tightly shut, disoriented over the excitement that anytime Jeonghan can slip a finger and there’ll be something inside him again. “I’m pent up and thought I’d do things alone when you leave. _Stop smiling like that_—I didn’t expect you to do this to me at all, okay?”

“How do you know I’m smiling?”

“I can feel it,” Jisoo huffs. “I can see your stupid face from the back of my head.”

“Don’t be testy. It’s just that you’re all prepped and perfect for me,” Jeonghan snickers, finger prodding him further until it slips in slightly. “Thank you.”

“I-“ Jisoo starts to object, but he gets stopped by his own whines when Jeonghan fully inserted his finger inside. Jisoo clenches his walls tightly for a moment, getting used to the feeling of someone else’s fingers inside him. It’s been months since Jeonghan touched him like this.

He missed this so bad.

“It’s not for y-you, okay?” He insists. “It’s not for you.”

“I know, baby,” Jeonghan shushes him, another finger promptly slipping in when Jisoo lets out a contented sigh and his walls relax around the first digit. “All for you.”

“That’s r-right.”

Jeonghan only hums in response as he focuses on sliding his fingers in Jisoo with precision. The insides are wet and silky, and he can only imagine how it will feel on him… at least for now.

Jisoo is losing his mind. He’s just realizing that his ex-boyfriend was being serious when he said they’ll be taking it slow. Jeonghan presses his fingers inside unhurriedly, as if he’s trying to memorize every inch inside him. And when his fingers skim over Jisoo’s pleasure nub, Jeonghan moves away from it—It’s a frustrating cycle of building up and breaking down.

He whines and whimpers in protest, but it seems like the older is taking his sweet time.

“Jeonghan, faster,” Jisoo whimpers, rubbing his temple on Jeonghan’s arm.

“Slow,” Jeonghan reminds him. “Slow.”

“But I don’t want this,” Jisoo says, his voice cracking a little. His hand “I want you now.”

“Where do you want me?” Jeonghan pulls the fingers away, and instantaneously, Jisoo feels empty. He wants it back in him right away. He tilts his head back, hoping Jeonghan can distinguish the desperation and need in his eyes. 

And it seems like it works, but Jeonghan, ever the one to assert dominance especially in situations like this. If Jisoo didn’t want to get fucked quick, he’d roll his eyes. “Use your words, love.”

“Bedroom. Inside me,” is all he can utter before Jeonghan abruptly hauls him to his feet and drags him to where they are sure to spend the whole day in each other’s company.

***

At last.

It’s all Jisoo can think of while he’s on his stomach, face smushed on the fluffy pillow under his head and weeping erection pressed on the mattress.

Finally. He’s gonna get it.

“You ready?” Jeonghan asks from his right. He turns his head to peek a little at the way his ex-lover is undressing himself.

Hot damn.

Why did he ever give this up again?

He nods as best he can with his head squeezed on the pillow. Jeonghan chuckles at how cute he’s (intentionally) being.

“Hurry up, Hannie,” he calls when he sees him take the bottle of clear lube on the nightstand. Jeonghan, finally naked to Jisoo’s delight, situates himself over Jisoo, hovering just over his hips.

Jeonghan spreads his cheeks open with one hand as he coats his own erection with the other, marveling at the sight of the sopping hole. He moves closer to examine it, and Jisoo is surely feeling the hot breaths on the skin. It makes him shiver, earning Jeonghan more whimpers from him.

“What did you do for prep?”

“Cleaned thoroughly, of course,” Jisoo says, a little irked because it seems like Jeonghan doesn’t trust his hygiene.

“I know that,” Jeonghan blows softly at his hole. Jisoo keens at the sudden air and squirms under him. “What did you use to loosen up?”

“Oh,” Jisoo realizes what he’s talking about. “Just fingers. I couldn’t figure out how to use that thing you bought.”

“What thing—the plug?” Jeonghan asks as he positions himself properly, one hand lining his member up with Jisoo’s puckering hole.

“Mhm.”

Jeonghan lets out a shaky sigh as his cock sinks down Jisoo’s slick heat. He’s so fucking tight. “We’ll use it next time.”

The statement almost makes Jisoo cry in unreserved happiness. _There’s a next time!? _

He’s gonna have to prepare for that.

_What if next time means right after this? _

Oh, goodness gracious—he’s so excited. He can’t wait.

“_If_ there’s a next time,” he replies cautiously because he doesn’t really want to (fully) assume yet.

“Trust me, baby. After this there will be so many next times.”

Jeonghan thrusts, full and immersed to the hilt, and all Jisoo could really do is lie there and take it. He moans in time with Jeonghan’s slow drives, and it’s different. Different from the usual, from the kind of loving he normally asks for.

Clearly, the older is not in any hurry—caring more for the performance than the power. And he’s aware that Jisoo always loves being manhandled. It’s a trait of him that surprises people around him since he usually makes himself look docile and tame, fragile like a crystal balanced by a steady palm as if one quake can shatter him completely, only for everyone to gradually find out that he’s made of the most resilient diamonds. Pound into him harder, push him to his very limits… and maybe one day he’ll break. But until then you’ll have to keep on trying to ruin him.

He doesn’t know why, but _this_ gentle Jeonghan is making him feel so good that he abandons all desire to be ravaged.

Perhaps it’s Jeonghan’s soft sighs everytime he becomes engulfed by Jisoo’s hole instead of his usual loud cussing when he’s thrusting all too fast and all too sharp in an attempt to bring them both into completion.

Or perhaps it’s the way Jeonghan holds him in place, with his chest on Jisoo’s back, pinning him on the bed and letting his huffs and puffs touch the sensitive skin of Jisoo’s nape and ear.

Or the way Jeonghan intertwines their fingers and coos praises and admiration for the younger as he grinds his hips against Jisoo’s, eliciting a sob from the latter that sounds like untainted music of deep fondness.

But maybe… and plausibly… it’s the way Jeonghan whispers _I love you_ as he hits deep, as the tip of his member rubs up against Jisoo’s pleasure spot. The way he keeps whispering it so low and so quiet on the skin of the younger’s shoulder. He must think Jisoo can’t hear it with how loud the younger is mewling and whimpering, but Jisoo can.

He most definitely can.

And he doesn’t think he can ever unhear.

His own neglected cock chafes against the bed sheets beneath him as he comes untouched with a scream of Jeonghan’s name. Jeonghan delivers several more thrusts before he himself is coming undone, the tight clenching of Jisoo’s hole milking him through it.

He still keeps saying it. The L word. And Jisoo’s name.

Over and over.

After pulling out staring in awe at his cum dripping from Jisoo’s pink, abused hole, Jeonghan falls like a heap of weary bones next to Jisoo. Jisoo turns around and lies on his back, watching the way Jeonghan slowly submit to the power of slumber.

As Jeonghan falls sleep beside him, he couldn’t help thinking.

It sucks they can’t have a round two. Seriously. He expected… unspeakable fucking. And he got treated like a prince. Don’t get him wrong; he loved every moment of it. But they were supposed to use the plug!

And also…

Jeonghan loves him. He truly does. Jisoo knows how serious his ex-lover is, and now he feels like he’s being unfair to him.

He loves Jeonghan, too. He L-words him so _hard_, he wouldn’t even believe. And it’s undeserved if Jeonghan has to live without knowing it.

But Jisoo’s shy. If he tells him, he can already imagine the happiness when Jeonghan’s face breaks out into a huge smile. Then the older will act all smug about it and keep reminding him about the time he said the L-word. It will be _super_ annoying.

He looks at the man lying next to him. Jeonghan’s in deep sleep, snoring quietly through his slightly open pink lips.

_So it’s possible he can’t hear anything now since he’s asleep?_

Jisoo opens his mouth and slowly enunciates the words. His piercing gaze on Jeonghan’s face remains steady and full of genuine feelings.

“I love you, too. Probably more than you think I do.”

A beat passed.

Nothing happened.

_Well_.

That wasn’t so bad.

He can’t believe he didn’t say this earlier.

For a moment, silence prevails. Jeonghan remains asleep even when Jisoo combs his hand through the older’s hair, planting a soft kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead with another silent whisper of _I love you_.

Jisoo basks in the feeling of being in love.

And then after a while of just creepily staring at the sleeping face of the handsome man in bed with him, he sits up, feeling the cum in him starting to flow out and dry on his cheeks. It’s a very uncomfortable feeling he doesn’t want for long.

He starts making his way to the bathroom…

Until a sexy, raspy voice stops him from his tracks.

“I heard that,” Jeonghan says with a small yawn, yet his voice sounds like a smirk is plastered across his perfect face.

Forget the plug. Jisoo _is_ fucked anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished a fic! yay! kfdklfjldsk granted this is a short one BUT at least! it's not! rotting! and pending! like all my other fics jfdkfjkdlsf (im not proud of me and my lack of motivation but hey i gotta accept SOMETHING about me)
> 
> feedback is vv much appreciated :>>>>>> i love LOUD readers yall make me feel loved mwa mwa 
> 
> thoughts about jisoo? jeonghan? the unused plug? thoughts about jisoo's spaghetti? wanna tell me about your pet? how school went? how shitty people are? literally ANYTHING let's talk about it!

**Author's Note:**

> ok so if u enjoyed that or want more, comments and kudos motivate me a looooot :D :D :D 
> 
> if you wanna yell at me: [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shuquishy)
> 
> also im trying to save up and quarantine isn't making that too easy for me soooo my [fanfic comeeshuns](https://fic-comeesh.carrd.co) are open if you’re interested! comeesh me hehe
> 
> you can also buy me a cup of [[coffee](https://fic-comeesh.carrd.co/#ko-fi)] as support (only if it’s coming from the goodness of your heart hehe please don’t feel pressured!) 
> 
> kudos with love please AND your feedback and feelings, i wanna read them all on the comments! thank you for reading hehehe


End file.
